


As It Should Be

by SelenaTerna



Series: Time Petals Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Happy TARDIS, Meddling TARDIS, Nine doesn't regenerate, Romance, Smug TARDIS, telepathic bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaTerna/pseuds/SelenaTerna
Summary: The TARDIS watched over her Wolf and her Thief. Smugly.





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! This er...sort of drabble...is my (late-ish) entry for the Time Petals Prompts weekly drabble prompt 'fruition'. 
> 
> This is a companion piece to 'Fantastic' and 'Love Is A Many Splendored Thing', only it's from the TARDIS' point of view. Can also be read as a standalone. 
> 
> I don't think I've ever written anything from the TARDIS' point of view before, so I'm not too sure about this one....
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway! Your feedback is always welcome!

The TARDIS buzzed worriedly as her golden Wolf whimpered, nightmares disturbing her slumber. Almost immediately her Thief shifted, pulling her Wolf tightly against him, so attuned to her that he sensed her distress even in his sleep.

The TARDIS hummed smugly.

_At last._

At last, her plans had come to fruition, and her Thief and her Wolf were bound together as they ought to be, for the rest of their time. And that time would not be _endless_ , as her Thief so often thought, steeped as he was in the arrogance of the Time Lords. Even the mind of a Time Lord could not truly comprehend _forever_ the way she, a part of Time itself, could. Long though his days were (and oh, they would be long), eventually they would end, as all things ended. Even the universe would end, when its time was no more.

But her Thief would not spend his days alone.

The TARDIS had looked, she had _seen_ the Timelines, the endless possibilities. She had seen her Thief die while her Wolf lived, she had seen her Wolf die while her Thief lived, she had seen them both die and had herself been consumed in flames as the Daleks destroyed the Universe. She had seen her Thief change and her Wolf live, but rather than bond, her Thief, in his arrogance and fear, had pushed the Wolf so far that events had been set in motion to separate them forever. Had the TARDIS been corporeal she would have shuddered to see the madman her Thief would become, the lives he would destroy, without her- _their_ \- Wolf. She had keened with grief to see her Wolf locked forever away from them _,_ trapped with a man who was both her Thief and _not_ her Thief. Her Thief would be unable to bear the pain of his loss and would change for the worse, his next face choosing to forget, and becoming unstable, unhinged. Her Wolf would long outlive the Thief-Not-Thief and suffer endless years of loneliness before she simply surrendered to the lonely march of Time and passed, forgotten, from the world.

And all of the lives and planets they would have saved, _should_ have saved, had all been as it ought, would come to nothing, ended long before their time.

The TARDIS would not, _could_ _not,_ allow this to come to pass.

That timeline would be avoided at all costs, and her Thief and her Wolf would not be allowed to hide from one another. And so, when the time of trial had come, when her Thief had sent her Wolf away to keep her safe, and her Wolf had proven herself worthy of her Thief, the TARDIS had willingly, joyfully, _triumphantly_ given her Heart to her Wolf. Together, they had saved her Thief, and at the critical moment, just as her Thief moved to give his life for her Wolf, the TARDIS had drawn her Heart back into herself and saved them both. She had sheltered her Wolf from the fires that fought to consume her as she held that which could not be contained, and healed her fragile body, strengthening it, prolonging its life.

To the TARDIS’ immense satisfaction, after this almost-peril, and their desperate acts of sacrifice and self-giving and love, the walls of pretence between her Wolf and her Thief  had been utterly destroyed and they had slowly, hesitantly stepped towards the happiness that awaited them. When they had bonded and the other timelines, the chances of such _wrongness_ , had disappeared forever, the TARDIS sang.

And now, all was well. She had done well.

Her Wolf mumbled, burrowing further into her Thief, and quietened, contented.

The TARDIS hummed smugly.

Yes, she had done very well indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come on over and say hi on Tumblr! I'm at countessselena.tumblr.com .


End file.
